Ava Riddle
by Vanya the Gracious
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she went to Hogwarts? What would Dumbledor do?... I'm no good at summaries! DMOC RR please!
1. Discovering

Title: Ava Riddle  
  
Author: Jes Moore Rated: R  
  
(A/N: Warning to all those who love Harry, Ginny and Dumbledor. This story is extremely mean to these characters.)  
  
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she and Draco fell in love? What if she was sent to Hogwarts? What would Dumbledor and Harry do, if they found out? Draco is in his 7th year at Hogwarts and things are about to get a little crazy. More crazy then they were before, if you can believe it.  
  
Chapter 1 Discovering  
  
Draco Malfoy woke to the sound of a scream. He bolted out of his bed at the Malfoy Manor. He pulled on random pants and raced out of his room, wand in hand.  
  
He went to his father's office; which was the most likely place for a scream to come from.  
  
Draco knocked and was greeted by his father's harsh voice. "ENTER!"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you father but I heard a screa-" Draco´s eyes grew wide with fright as he say the Dark Lord standing in the far corner.  
  
The door Draco had been holding open, slammed shut as Draco released it from his grip.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Been wanting to meet you." A voice like a hiss escaped the Dark Lord's lips. He held out his hand and Draco took it. Draco´s eyes never left Voldemort's face.  
  
"The scream you heard Draco was that of my daughters. I had her taken away from her aunt and uncles house to stay with me. The poor girl lost her mother a year ago." Voldemort explained.  
  
Draco was a little confused. "If you don't mind my curiosity Lord, but I was wondering, since when did you have a daughter?"  
  
"If your willing to listen to a story that may take a while, I shall explain. I was just about to explain it to Lucious."  
  
Draco pulled up a chair. His curiosity, once again getting the best of him. Just as he did a 16-year-old girl walked in.  
  
Draco could see that she had been crying. The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the 17-year-old Draco sitting by her father. She looked away from him a slight blush on her face, at the sight of a topless Draco.  
  
"Ahh. Ava are you better." The strangely concerned Lord asked.  
  
The girl nodded and walked over to her father. As she did so, her and Draco´s eyes locked. Ava looked away first and sat down on the floor at her father's feet.  
  
"I was just about to explain the relation between us to the Malfoy's."  
  
"Then I had better listen too, since I have no idea as to why the hell you brought me here." The girl snapped.  
  
"Manners Ava, manners." Her father scolded.  
  
When Ava thought her father wasn't watching, she stuck out her tongue at him. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight of someone doing this, to the most feared wizard in the world.  
  
"Draco! Be silent!" Lucious commanded. Draco immediately fell silent.  
  
"So how this all started was a year before the demon child Harry Potter was born. I had fallen in love with Ava's mother, when"  
  
Voldemort was interrupted by Ava whimpering, at the mention of her mother.  
  
Draco couldn't help it. This girl was pathetic and he couldn't take it. "Stop being such a baby," Draco whined.  
  
The girl glared at him. Her once bright green eyes turned piercing yellow, her straight teeth turned to fangs and her manicured fingernails grew sharp like claws. Ava gave Draco a death glare and he immediately regretted what he had said.  
  
"Ava. do you want me to put the chain on again?" her father warned.  
  
Ava's figure became normal again, although she still stared hatefully at Draco.  
  
"As I was saying. When one of my death eaters; Wormtail I think, told me of the prophesy. It took a while to pin point as to which child was the one I was to destroy. When I did find him, I went immediately to the Potter's home. You know how the next part goes so I will not bother to tell you. I spent 15 years wanting to return. After I did I decided to return to my lover's company. And what should I find but that she had a child, no less then 9 months after I met my down fall. As you could believe I was shocked to know I had, had a daughter for the last 14 years. Me being the stubborn ass that I am, I refused to believe this and I fled. If I had stayed to see Ava, I would have realized how very much like me she is."  
  
As Voldemort looked at his daughter Lucious could see a small part of him that was Tom Riddle. Ava looked away from her father.  
  
"Mother told me stories of you when I was younger. I always believed that if I wished hard enough you would come back. But you never did. Then I came home one day and she was sitting in the kitchen crying. I hid behind the banister to hear what she was saying without getting caught. I heard stuff like: ~ How come he won't listen? Does he not accept her? Why did he have to leave so long ago? I don't understand? ~ I knew that you had come back, but didn't know whom I was. I spent all my time in the next year wishing that you would visit. Then I could prove to you that you could accept me, but I didn't see it. I didn't see that her heart and life was dying. If I had paid more attention to what was, and not to stupid dreams I could have helped her. It's my fault she died! It's my fault." Ava put her head in her arms and cried to her hearts desire.  
  
Draco felt a surge of pain for this girl. Draco was not used to being sympathetic and it confused him.  
  
The Dark Lord sat down next to her and let her take comfort in her newfound father. "Ava. shh. it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have listened."  
  
Draco and his father watched in awe as the most feared and cold hearted wizard showed emotion for the first time in their eyes. 


	2. Shopping is Bliss!

Title: Ava Riddle  
  
Author: Jes Moore/ Dilandau's Lover Rated: R DM/OC  
  
A/N: Sorry if the first chapter was boring. It was pretty short and this one is a lot longer. It's my first fan fiction and I don't think I'm very good. If you have any suggestions please review. Thanx.  
  
Chapter 2 Shopping is Bliss!  
  
Draco was dressed in a matter of moments. He was back in the office in no more then 10 minutes; which was a new record even for him. (a/n: Hee hee, me too!)  
  
The Dark Lord had requested that Draco, take Ava to Diagon Ally. Ava had complained that she had no clothes to wear; her father hadn't given her the chance to pack. Draco had to admit that she did need more then one set of clothes.  
  
Draco entered the room to see Voldemort, giving his daughter a large bag of galleons. Ava slipped it into her purse and waited impatiently for Draco to hurry up.  
  
"Come on! You're so slow. Tic, tock Draco! Tic, freakin, tock! If you're going to be like this the whole time you'll get left behind. I power shop like you wouldn't believe." Ava said impatiently.  
  
She stepped up to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of flu powder and stepped up. "Diagon Ally" She stated clearly. In a flash of green light Ava was thrown forward. She landed in what seemed to be a pub.  
  
Ava had grown up knowing she was a witch, but she had never been allowed to enter a magical area or even a magical school! Ava knew how to control her powers though. She had taught herself wand-less magic, her whole life.  
  
Draco landed in the fireplace as gracefully as always and stepped up beside her. "Well come on miss obnoxious." Draco teased.  
  
Ava walked past him, her nose high in the air. She went out the back and stopped at the brick wall. Draco took out his wand and tapped three particular bricks. They rearranged themselves as they always did and he walked through.  
  
Ava followed looking in curiosity at some of the stores. There were few people in shops because it was only August 13th. School didn't start for another two and a half weeks.  
  
"So where do you want to start?" Draco asked.  
  
"Where do we find muggle clothes around here? Or at least normal clothes." Ava asked looking in Alavanders Wand shop.  
  
Draco sighed. "Then we have to go two blocks that way." Draco pointed down Knocktern Ally.  
  
"Fine with me. I got all day to shop."  
  
Draco groaned. ~Why me? ~  
  
They walked in silence for what Ava thought was hours. Ava then noticed the exact same shop she had seen over 10 minutes ago.  
  
"Draco are we lost?" Ava asked.  
  
"We're not lost I just don't remember where we are." Draco stated annoyed that he was indeed lost.  
  
"Ya... why don't we just ask someone where we are? It would be so much easier."  
  
"We don't need to ask anyone. I just need to remember which way we came from."  
  
"What is it with men and asking for directions?" Ava mumbled to herself. "Why don't we just ask this guy here? Excuse me sir; we got turned around in here. Could you tell us where the mall is?" Ava asked politely. Walking up to a tall man with long black hair.  
  
The man turned to face Ava and grunted. He passed her without even a glance back.  
  
"Argh! Some people are so rude!" Ava complained.  
  
"Well people around here aren't exactly friendly Ava." Draco stated.  
  
The ally way was dark and still wet from last nights rain. There was a cold gust of wind and Ava shivered.  
  
"I wish I'd thought to bring a cloak." Ava shivered again.  
  
"Here. Your dad would kill me if I let you freeze." Draco said handing Ava his cloak.  
  
"Thanx." Ava thanked.  
  
Ava looked around them. The ally was deserted. There was no one in sight. They entered a small bookstore to ask directions, to Draco´s annoyance.  
  
The clerk didn't look too friendly. He eyed them suspiciously with his dark- blue eyes.  
  
"Ya... what do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
Ava smiled sweetly and asked their location. The clerk stared at her as if she'd just asked the secret to the universe.  
  
"Your in Knocktern Ally of course." He answered turning back to dusting a very old book.  
  
"We know that stupid, but where in Knocktern Ally?" Draco asked growing impatient at the old mans reply.  
  
"Draco manners, he probably just misunderstood the question. There's no need to snap at him." Ava scolded.  
  
Draco smiled dangerously at her. Who was she to correct his behavior?  
  
"Sir how do we get to the mall from here?" Ava asked returning to her sweet manner.  
  
"You turn right at Warren's Poisonous Bits Remedy shop, then follow that road till you get to Al's Illegal Potion Ingredients Store. Then your first left and then second right. You'll be able to see the mall from there." The clerk answered.  
  
"Thank you sir." Ava said walking out of the store and starting down the road.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
When they finally found the mall, it was 1:30.  
  
Ava went straight to shopping and had finished the entire first floor by 2:30. Draco had to give her credit. This girl could shop.  
  
They soon started on the second floor. They first visited the food court because they both felt hungry. 5 minutes later Ava was off again. She had already spent a lot of her money, but there was a fair bit left. (Ok so there were a lot of galleons in her purse! Voldemort was spoiling her!)  
  
By the time they had finished all three floors, Ava had bought a *lot! *  
  
There were about 40 new pairs of pants, 27 skirts, and 20 shirts including sweaters.10 pairs of shoes, and 5 cds. Not to mention the amount personal items and accessories she had bought.  
  
(a/n: Lol I did that once to my dad. I came home with like, a million bags and he totally freaked! I had to return most of it, but the look on his face was priceless!)  
  
All that was left was the Bikini Village. Ava insisted that Draco stay outside the store while she tried stuff on.  
  
Ava went through the shop and had about 13 different styles she wanted to try on. 2 didn't suit her at all. 3 she didn't like the colour, so she changed them. But the rest were perfect! 11 new bikinis, for all guys to goggle over.  
  
~ GO ME! ~ Ava's mind screamed as they returned to the Manor.  
  
Ava went into her room and looked over all the clothes she had just bought. There was a knock on the door. Ava called the person inside and saw a smiling Mrs. Malfoy standing at the door.  
  
"I was wondering if you needed any help putting your stuff away." Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Help would be wonderful!" Ava replied.  
  
The bed was covered with all of her clothes and Ava was hanging them up in the closet.  
  
"You really went all out, didn't you?" Narcissa's eyes went wide at the sight.  
  
"Ya... my friend Kila, she used to tell me I would probably die if the mall closed. I would get seriously upset but I don't think I would die! I mean, I could always just go to a mall farther away." Ava answered.  
  
Ava pointed her index finger at the pill of shoes and floated them into the closet; so they were set neatly with each match. Then she grabbed the bag with accessories and went through them. She placed them all into a drawer and started with the bags of make-up.  
  
It had taken about an hour and a half to do this, even with magic. When they were finally done, they both fell back onto the bed.  
  
"You really have to show me how you can shop like that. I wish I could do that!" Mrs. Malfoy stated enviously.  
  
"Well just say the word and I can go again." Ava laughed.  
  
"What would your father say if he knew you had bought that much?!" her tone suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Oh it's ok. Daddy gave me the money. I still have about 5 galleons and 4 knuts left." Ava said going into her purse.  
  
"Uhh! How did Draco take to the fact the you were at the mall, all day?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I couldn't really see him, he was the one holding the bags." Ava laughed feeling sorry for Draco.  
  
They both went into a fit of giggles.  
  
~ For an adult Mrs. Malfoy is pretty fun to be around. ~ Ava thought as she watched Draco´s mother laughing, clutching her stomach.  
  
When the laughter finally died down, there was a knock on the door. Ava called them inside and a shaking house elf stood before them.  
  
"Began your pardon miss riddle, but your father wishes to speak with you in the master's study." The elf stammered.  
  
"Tell him I will be along in 5 minutes." Ava replied.  
  
"I think I should go tell the servants what to make for dinner." Mrs. Malfoy stated and left Ava alone in her room.  
  
Ava changed and fixed up, her now smudged make-up and set off for the study. She knocked on the door and entered. Her grim faced father and Lucious stood in front of a desk.  
  
Ava had the feeling she was going to be lectured. No doubt Draco had ratted her out on all of the stuff she'd bought.  
  
"Ava, I have bad news." Her father started. "I have some very important business to attend to. I won't be around a lot and I asked Lucious if you could stay here while I was gone." Voldemort continued.  
  
~ So Draco didn't rat me out. Maybe it'd be fun to stay here, for a while. I could go on shopping sprees with Mrs. Malfoy! ~ Ava thought cheerfully.  
  
"Unfortunately I forgot that Lucious and Narcissa have other matters to attend to at the moment. And Draco will be in school at the time, so I had no choice in the matter."  
  
"What matter?" Ava asked.  
  
"Have you even been paying attention, young lady?" her father's voice riasing.  
  
"Yes, but I still don't get it. I could just go back to aunt Claria's house till you come back." Ava said this as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"It's not that simple Ava. If I return you to your aunt's house, I lose custody of you. Ava I'll be gone until sometime in June."  
  
Ava's heart sank. She wanted to stay around her father now that she had found him. He wasn't supposed to leave. Not now!  
  
"I opened a bank account at Gringotts for you. There is plenty of money for you there. It's under Ava Ravel, your mother's last name. The wizarding world is too familiar with mine. There are certain people in this world that wish to see me dead. Of course you already know that." Her father explained.  
  
"Father just say it! It's torture to leave me hanging. I want to know!" Ava insisted.  
  
"Ava, you're going to start at Hogwarts this year." 


	3. Emotions

Title: Ava Riddle  
  
Author: Jes Moore/ Dilandau's Lover Rated: R DM/OC  
  
Chapter 3 Emotions  
  
Ava was sitting on the floor of her room listening to her new cds. Thoughts racing threw her mind.  
  
~ What would an all witch and wizard school be like? Why Hogwarts? Was it because daddy wants me to spy on that Harry Potter person? Whatever the reason, I don't care. If daddy wants me to go, I'll go. I know I won't like it though. Seriously, who is going to except a half witch, half demon? Nobody, that's who. ~  
  
Ava heard a knock on her door and turned down her blasting music. She opened the door to see a very annoyed Draco standing in the hall.  
  
"Do you mind? I still have homework for school to finish! You're music is driving me crazy! Turn it down or I'll blow up that stupid thing!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ava's eyes flashed yellow as they had in Lucious's office.  
  
"You will do no such thing! If you ever blow any of my stuff up I swear you'll pay!" Ava yelled back at him.  
  
"But... I will turn it down. Seeing as you're asking me so politely." Ava said sarcastically.  
  
She closed the door in Draco´s face and went back to thinking about September 1st.  
  
Draco was still outside Ava's doorway. He looked at the handle and then around the hall to make sure there was no one around.  
  
He stepped inside Ava's room and saw that she wasn't there. He was just about to leave when; he heard a soft sobbing noise form near the open closet.  
  
He walked over and peeked inside. Ava was in the corner crying. He felt a wave of sympathy for her as their eyes locked.  
  
"You, ok Ava?" Draco asked concerned for the sobbing girl. "I'm fine. Just... leave me alone." She said, her voice shaking.  
  
Draco sat down beside her. He forced her to look at him. Her beautiful green eyes streaming with newly shed tears.  
  
"Ava what's wrong?" his voice so full of concern it surprised them both.  
  
Ava hadn't known Draco long but what she had seen of him was not Draco´s normal character. He had presented himself as kind, irritable, and can loose his temper only when necessary.  
  
As we all know Draco isn't kind, he looses his temper at almost everything and irritable... I don't think that's a strong enough word. (But I still love him despite all his mean traits. I blame them on Lucious.)  
  
"I won't fit in at Hogwarts. No one is going to accept a half witch, half demon. And I never, ever, want to meet that son of a bitch, Harry Potter!" Ava answered, confiding in what she thought a kind Draco.  
  
"I've accepted you. So whom else do you need to be accepted by? Your going to be a Slytherin I know it. Slytherins know the Dark Lord. All their parents are either death eaters or they at least respect him. There is nothing to worry about. As for scar-head, you leave him to me. I've had more then one mishap with the ass." Draco convinced.  
  
Ava smiled up at Draco. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Draco. You're so nice to me."  
  
Draco smiled at her. He whipped away her tears and helped her stand.  
  
"I'd better go. Dad will want me for my fencing lesson." Draco said nervously after a brief silence.  
  
He walked out of the room. Ava smiled to herself. Maybe there was hope that she could be accepted.  
  
*********************************** A week had passed and Ava became too anxious to stay put. She had accompanied Draco to several fencing lessons with his father. She was exceptionally fast. Draco had a feeling it was demon speed.  
  
She claimed there was nothing to do in this huge manor.  
  
Ava had wandered around the manor and head gotten completely lost several times. Each time Draco had turned up to lead her back to the familiar part of the huge mansion.  
  
Draco had opened up to this girl and was completely shocked at how she took in his statements. She would either sympathize or agree with what ever he said, claiming to have experienced the same problems.  
  
Ava had been exceptionally curious about what went on at Hogwarts and about the students. Draco would always explain and Ava would listen attentively.  
  
Never had anyone ever really listened to Draco or his opinion on a subject; and he found it rather enjoyable. Ava had let Draco express himself in ways he never could. He would show her emotions he never knew he possessed. Kindness, patience, politeness, caring, and happiness beyond anything he had ever felt.  
  
He was a whole different person when he was around her. Ava thought him sweet and well mannered. Draco found himself yearning to have her company.  
  
When Ava wasn't with him at fencing practice she was out shopping with Mrs. Malfoy. When she wasn't doing that, she would be talking to Draco about any subject that came to mind.  
  
Ava soon found herself wondering about Quidditch. Draco had mentioned it but never gave a full explanation. When she finally got him to explain she was fascinated.  
  
"But how do you get the brooms to stay in the air?" Ava asked.  
  
"The wizards at the Broom Company put a difficult charm on them. I don't really understand but they just do." Draco explained.  
  
"Can you show me?" Ava asked shyly.  
  
"Sure, wait here I'll go get my Firebolt." Draco walks away and returns 5 minutes later holding the oddest broom Ava has ever seen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing... so are you going to show me or not?"  
  
Draco smirks and kicks off from the ground. He shoots into the air and slowly comes and hovers above the tree Ava is sitting under. She crawls out from underneath and looks on in amusement as Draco flies in circles.  
  
Ava surrenders to laughter as a small bird flies at Draco and pecks him on the head. She falls onto the ground holding her stomach. Draco lands beside her, his hand rubbing his head where the bird had repeatedly pecked. He scowls up at the bird nest and looks at the laughing Ava.  
  
"It's not funny you know. It really hurt."  
  
"Hahahahaha! You...haha...looked...so funny!" Is all Ava can muster.  
  
Draco grins.  
  
"It was a little funny."  
  
"It...haha...was...hilarious!"  
  
After the laughter dies down Draco and Ava are still grinning form ear to ear.  
  
"Ava?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Do you wanna try?" Draco asked nodding at his discarded broom.  
  
"Sure," Ava shrugged.  
  
Draco shows her how to hold the broom so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Like this?" Ava asked her hands completely wrong.  
  
"No, here let me show you."  
  
Draco stood behind her; arms wrapped around hers pointing out where to place them on the broom's handle. Ava turned her head so that Draco was staring into her green eyes.  
  
Ava marveled at how mysterious Draco´s eyes were. The blue mist colour was definitely eye catching.  
  
Draco felt unsure of what to do. He wondered what her reaction would be if he kissed her. Taking the risk he leaned forward and their lips locked if only for a moment.  
  
Draco smirked as he saw that she still had her eyes closed. When they finally opened she smiled.  
  
What ever she had expected from that moment she had received. She leaned forward to kiss again but stopped as she heard her name being called.  
  
"Ava! Your father wishes to say his farewell before leaving." Narcissa called.  
  
Ava sighed and got off the broom and handed it to Draco. Draco was more then a little annoyed that his mother had interrupted that special moment.  
  
She glanced back at him apologetically and mouthed the word "Sorry" and walked away. 


	4. Slytherin Blood

Title: Ava Riddle  
  
Author: Jes Moore/ Dilandau's Lover Rated: R DM/OC  
  
Chapter 4 Slytherin Blood  
  
September first arrived and Ava had all her supplies, most of her wardrobe and had bought a silver winged falcon to carry her mail. They were at platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Ava stood at Draco´s side as they boarded the train. Draco held onto Ava's hand as he led her to the Slytherin compartments. When they got there several were already full and people poked their heads out as they saw Draco and Ava pass.  
  
Draco pulled open a compartment door and inside was his two troll bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Also next to them were the two Slytherin playgirls, Blaze and Pansy.  
  
"Draco!" the girl's chorused together.  
  
Blaze saw Ava standing in the doorway and thought her another student.  
  
"This compartment is full, so go find another one." Blaze snapped.  
  
Ava's eyes flashed and she made a move to get at her. Draco stepped into her path and shielded Blaze.  
  
"Forgive her Ava she doesn't know who you are yet." Draco whispered.  
  
Ava calmed and held onto Draco's hand once more.  
  
"Everyone this is Ava Ravel." Draco introduced.  
  
"So... what?" Pansy asked curiously looking at Draco and Ava's entangled hands.  
  
Draco closed the compartment door and with a wave of his wand sound proofed it.  
  
"Ava's real last name is Riddle. Ring any bells?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
The girls gasped and the trolls just looked confused. Draco sighed. "Ava's the dark lord's daughter.  
  
"Ohh!" Goyle gasped.  
  
"Sorry Ava about what I said before. I didn't know." Blaze said shamefully.  
  
"It's o.k. Just don't tell anyone. Daddy said to keep it a secret."  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Ava we should go get Nacil. (Nacil is her silver winged falcon)" Draco commented.  
  
They walked out of the compartment and felt a jolt. Ava fell against Draco as the train started. This happened just as the dream team came out of their compartment.  
  
Ron looked absolutely disgusted, Hermione looked away as fast as she possible could and Scar head just stared.  
  
"What you looking at Potter?" Draco snapped and helped Ava stand again.  
  
Ava looked over at Harry and a shadow passed over her face.  
  
~So this is the bastard that almost killed daddy. Yuck he is so ugly! I don't get how anyone could like this freak! Draco is so much better looking then he is. ~  
  
Draco grabbed Ava's hand and pushed past them. Harry and Ava's eyes met. Then they disappeared from view.  
  
"Well that was odd." Hermione commented.  
  
"Who was that girl? I've never seen her before." Ron questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but she looks somewhat familiar. But how?" Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We'll find out eventually at school. If she's Malfoy's new girlfriend then we'll see a lot of her anyway." Ron answered.  
  
"Still, I wish I knew why she looked so familiar." Harry complained.  
  
"Draco do you think he noticed?" Ava asked as they got back to their compartment.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Potter. Do you think he noticed my resemblance to daddy?"  
  
"Doubt it. Potter wouldn't even notice if you had a sign above your head saying DRAK LORD'S DAUGHTER. He's that stupid Ava."  
  
Ava giggled and sat down beside Blaze.  
  
Ava stood in Dumbledor's office playing with her medallion around her neck.  
  
"Ava Ravel is it?"  
  
"Yes sir." Ava gagged inwardly at having to address the jackass so respectably.  
  
"Well miss Ravel please have a seat on the stool over there."  
  
Ava sat and waited. Dumbledor walked over and placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
The sorting had long since finished and she was now waiting to be exempted.  
  
The sorting hat spoke. "Ahh! A girl with many secrets. Non are to pleasant are they Miss Ravel." The hat said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
Ava thought to herself knowing the hat would hear the thought, ~ Shut it you stupid piece of cloth. My secrets were meant to stay secret. And you will no bring words to my thoughts. Now just tell me what house I'm to be in! ~  
  
"Dumbledor, this girl defiantly has a sharp tongue. Do you really wish to accept a half demon into our school?"  
  
Ava turned pale, as did Dumbledor. "Stupid hat!" Ava mumbled.  
  
"Ava is their something you're not telling me?"  
  
Ava stood up and pulled of her medallion. She handed it to Dumbledor, who examined it.  
  
"This is a demon pendent."  
  
"Yes, my mother was a demon woman. She gave this to me before she died. As long as I have it on I can't turn into a demon as much as I may want to."  
  
"You wear this always?"  
  
"Always," Ava stated simply.  
  
"Then you will be sorted no matter what anyone may say. But lets keep it secret for now alright?"  
  
Ava nodded and placed the hat back on her head. "You are brave, stubborn, loyal to those who may win your friendship, a brain in which I have not seen since our Hermione Granger, Dumbledor. But you will not do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, so you shall be Slytherin." The hat announced. 


	5. Slytherin House

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. I only own the Slytherins that I make up. Go Slyhterins!  
  
(A/N: And I'm sorry if Blaze is actually a guy. I've like read way to many fan fictions that have Blaze as a girl. I don't remember if Blaze is a he or she. And I'm also changing their year from 7th to the 6th. Don't ask why I just felt like it so sorry if theirs any confusion. That would make Draco 16 and Ava just turned 15.)  
  
Title: Ava Riddle  
  
Author: Jes Moore/ Dilandau's Lover Rated: R DM/OC  
  
Chapter 5 Slytherin House  
  
Ava walked down through the dungeons with her head of house Professor Snape. They came to a portrait of a tall pale man with long silver hair and emerald green eyes. Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and looked directly at the portrait and spoke clearly. "Pure Bloods of Slytherin." Ava rolled her eyes at the obvious password and entered the common room.  
  
It was much like the rest of the dungeons. The room would have been cold if not for the roaring green fire in an abnormally large fireplace. The couches and armchairs that surrounded it were all black leather. There were dark wood tables and chairs over in the corners for studying and green banners hung from ceiling and walls.  
  
It seemed everything about the common room was dark and mysterious. She loved it. Snape snapped his fingers and the people occupying the common room turned to look at him. Several boys giving Ava an interested look. She rolled her eyes and searched for a familiar face.  
  
Draco was sitting lazily on the couch closest to the fire his feet up on a coffee table. Blaze and Pansy on either side of him. Crabbe and Goyle a ways off smiling at her. Draco didn't even notice she was in the room until Snape spoke.  
  
"This is Ava Ravel. She is a new 6th year here and I expect you to treat her with respect." Snape demanded. Draco's head snapped up and Blaze and Pansy immediately left his side, looking apologetically at her. She did not smile at them just glared until they were next to Crabbe and Goyle. Snape left her side and went back through the portrait hole. She was left having all the Slytherins staring at her.  
  
She just shrugged them off and walked over and sat next to Draco who put his arm around her. All of the boys who were still giving her interested looks now looked away. The girls glared at her jealously and she smiled smugly at them. She kissed Draco's cheek and snuggled up next to him to keep warm. She black mini, mini skirt and white tub top didn't give her much warmth and she was grateful for Draco's warmth next to her and the roaring fires.  
  
Everyone went back to their earlier activities with the few exceptions of the people that came up to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hi I'm Millicent Bulstrode." A very large girl said introducing herself.  
  
"I'm Adrian Pucey," A hot 7th year said. He had been one of the boys goggling t her. He bowed unnecessarily and winked at her when he rose. She raised her eyebrows in interest but was caught by Draco glaring at her.  
  
She smiled innocently at him and he looked away again losing interest.  
  
"Hi Ava I'm Kara!" A girl said annoyingly high. "I'm a 3rd year." She extended her hand and Ava looked at her with confusion in her eyes. Did this girl actually expect her to accept her hand?  
  
Draco saw her confusion and came to the rescue. "Kara leave her alone. Your annoying." Draco said not really caring.  
  
Kara looked from Draco to Ava who was now staring at her with piercing green eyes. She backed away and went to go sit next to her friends. Something about that girl's eyes weren't normal, Kara told herself.  
  
Ava smiled as the annoying girl went back to her friends. In truth she was a bit tiered of all these introductions and that girl only bugged her more then usual.  
  
She moved closer to Draco who smiled down at her. "Cold?"  
  
"A little." Ava said still wanting to get warmer.  
  
"You'll get used to the cold. Blaze and Pansy said that you could have the extra bed in their dorm. Millicent is also in their room. Watch out though she snores." Draco warned.  
  
"How do you know?" Ava asked.  
  
"Are you kidding I can hear her from my dorm." Draco said faking looking annoyed.  
  
Ava laughed and smiled at him. She shivered again. "I really hope I get used to the cold fast." Ava complained.  
  
Draco chuckled and pulled her closer. Now there was scarcely and room to move between them.  
  
She sighed in contemptment. She soon was asleep and Draco was caught up in the sound of her steady slow breathing. He sat there for a long time while most of the slytherins went up to their dorms. When he moved only a little bit to get into a more comfortable position Ava opened her eyes slowly looking up at him.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked yawning.  
  
"10:00."Draco answered kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Do I have to go to bed yet?" Ava asked childishly.  
  
Draco smiled at her approach. "Yes young lady. You have a long day ahead of you so you'd better go of to bed." He said acting like he was her father and she was 10.  
  
"I don't wanna." Ava said crossing her arms over her chest as she sat up and pouted at him.  
  
"Too bad now go." Draco said pointing up the stairs.  
  
Ava shook her head and stuck her nose in the air. Draco smiled at this display. He picked her up over his shoulder much to her shouting protests.  
  
"Draco Lucifer Malfoy! You put me down this instant!" Ava demanded as the rest of the common room was now watching in interest. Draco didn't even ask where she had learned his middle name because his mother had probably told her.  
  
"Sorry but no." Draco walked up the stairs and into her new dorm. The girls were already inside and smiled as Draco entered.  
  
"Put me down!" Ava screamed and the girls laughed as she struggled against his hold. He put her down gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She raced toward the door and tried to open it but he had locked it from the outside.  
  
"Argh!" She yelled out in fury and looked around the room.  
  
There were four, four-poster beds and they all had green silk sheets and black ones hanging from the bed's hinges. Every bed had a side table and water basin with a glass cup next to it. It was colder then the common room and Ava shuddered. She snapped her fingers and the room instantly became warmer. The girls looked at her stunned as she walked past the to look around some more.  
  
Her trunk was at the end of one or the beds and she walked over and sat down.  
  
"So," Pansy said breaking the silence.  
  
Ava ignored her and did what Draco said to do. She fell asleep. 


	6. Power of a Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. I only own the Slytherins that I make up. Go Slytherins!

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Been occupied trying to start another story. But enough of that enjoy the next chapta! v)

Title: Ava Riddle  
Author: Jes Moore/ Dilandau's Lover

Rated: R

DM/OC  
  
Chapter 6 The Power of a Warning

Ava woke to a loud grunting noise coming from across the room. She sat up and parted the black curtains around her bed. A loud grunt then snoring told her that Draco had been right about Millicent's snoring.

Sighing loudly she checked the clock on Pansy's dresser table. 7:54am.That didn't give her much time to have a shower, dress, eat breakfast, then try to find her way to class. She groaned at got up.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She slowly scrubbed the dirt from her body that had come over night. She relaxed as the warm water washed over her tense body and she finally began to wake up. She quickly shaved her legs and then jumped out of the shower squeaky clean. She dried off, brushed her teeth and combed out the tangles out of her hair. She blow-dried her hair making the hairdryer work magically. Then went into the room a towel rapped around her body.

By now the other girls began to wake and Blaze was the first to get the shower after Ava got out.

She went to her trunk(s) and opened the first one. She took out all the books she would need for that day and set them one the ground near her feet. She enlarged the second and shrunk the first. She looked for anything she could get an idea off of to recreate her uniform.

She discarded the vest that was optional. She magical made the skirt so that it was 3/4 of the way up her thigh and also turning it black instead of the gray colour. She discarded the shirt and found the one she wanted to wear instead it was a halter top the was black with chains from shoulder to her waist and zippers on each side they she left open exposing the black net fabric underneath showing part of her stomach. She put on her black-leather-hooker-boots. And then went to accessorize. She didn't bother with the tie or the robe. They would only bother her and she didn't mind if the teachers didn't approve in the change of her uniform.

She slipped on her medallion and then a black lace choker with an emerald green crystal. She clasped on her silver hoop earrings and then looked at herself in the full-length mirror pansy had put up while Ava was in the shower.

There was something missing in her appearance besides her make-up. She thought long observing herself then figured it out. She grabbed a silver ring with a green leaf design on it from her trunk and put it on her left middle finger. She then took her make-up and applied liquid foundation, silver eye shadow, very light silver eyeliner, waterproof mascara, and then finally a clear slightly misty lip-gloss.

By the time she was finished Blaze had left the bathroom and Pansy had also finished. Pansy was putting on a heavy layer of make-up and Blaze was currently checking out her ass in the mirror. Ava chuckled to herself as she watched them with amusement.

Pansy looked over at her and smiled her eyes cold. "Looking forward to your first day here Ava dear?" Pansy asked to sweetly.

"You could put it that way." Ava answered.

Millicent soon came out of the bathroom and they all looked away from the large troll like figure in a towel. Ava packed her book bag with a 'write it fast' quill, ink, her writing books she had got from a muggle supply shop, (very handy to not have to carry around rolls of parchment all the time.) and all her spell books. (Which were very thin this year but there was a lot of them.)

She had Transfiguration, then double Charms, then Divination. (Much to Draco's annoyance.) When the other girls were finished and dressed they all headed to the great hall. When they got most people were already there. They went to the Slytherin table while most boys in the Ravenclaw goggled at her. But when she sat next to Draco and gave him a morning kiss they all looked away knowing she was forbidden territory.

"Morning Draco!" Ava said as she plopped down next to him and gave him a kiss.

"My, you're a morning person." Draco said his moody changing abruptly from grumpy to cool and seductive.

"I'm a night person too." Ava said with a wink.

Draco smiled knowingly and began to eat him French toast again. He observed her outfit and saw that she had her uniform a LOT. Professor McGonagall would not be happy about that. And Draco was sure that Professor Snape wouldn't mind. Anything that peeved her off was all right with him to a certain extent.

When breakfast was finished they all filled out of the great hall. On the way out the door they paced the Dream Team. Draco looked at them in disgust. Weasley was glaring at him hatefully, Granger was eyeing Ava, and scar-head was trying to avoid eye contact with any of the Slytherins all together. Ava smirked. It was obvious that even though she only had a grudge against Potter these two were not to be trusted either. And Ava did not like the way the red head was glaring at Draco in fury.

Draco must have had some fun while I was still in the dormitory. Ava mused silently to herself.

When they arrived at class they were told to take out their wands by a very old, ugly, wrinkled witch that we all know as Professor McGonagall.

This is where the fun begins. Ava thought happily raising her hand from her seat between Draco and Blaze.

"Yes, what is it Miss Ravel?" A high-pitched yet old sounding voice asked.

"Professor, I don't use a wand." Ava said confidently.

There were gasps from the Gryffindors and the Professor.

"What do you mean child?" she asked.

"I mean I...don't...use...a...wand." She said slowly pronouncing every word slowly and clearly as if the professor was def. "I've never used a wand in my life." Ava added.

"Oh, then do your best without one." She said and went back to explaining the complex spell.

"Today we will be transfiguring humans into animals. I will place you into pairs and you will try it. But this must be done with extreme caution. Otherwise you could end up with whiskers for days, or a tail, or any other manner of Animal parts. Now you swirl your wand twice over your partner's head thinking of which animal you want you partner to be and saying **very very** clearly **animungius. **(anee mun g ee us)

After she put the class in partners she went from each one to see how they were doing. Poor Neville had turned Seamus into a cow. He had gotten the head right but Seamus had a cow tail sticking out his butt and hooves instead of hands and had black spots on his arms and legs.

Hermione had transformed Ron into a fox and back again. Which is when McGonagall had given Gryffindor 10 points for a 'remarkable transfiguration'. Then Ron turned Hermione into a turtle with a human head. Goyle and Crabbe were just shutting out sparks of light at each other muttering the incantation over and over again with nothing happening. Draco had turned Ava into a cat successfully but couldn't turn her back into her normal form.

Finally after McGonagall had turned her back Ava shot Draco an annoyed look, which he returned with a grin and the Professor announced that it was Ava's turn. Everyone turned to watch and Ava grinned devilishly and Draco grinning back at her. He knew exactly what she was going to turn him into and he marveled at her masterful thinking.

Everyone held their breath and Ava snapped her fingers. Immediately Draco turned into a giant cobra. Ava smirked and right before she turned him back Ava heard Draco hiss to her in Parsil tongue that she was ingenious. Then he turned back into the regular arrogant smirking Draco.

Everyone held their breath and Ava snapped her figures.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as his school foe turned into a giant cobra before him. Several people gasped and stepped away. Harry stood glaring at the cobra Malfoy and it stared back with blood red eyes. It seemed to Harry that it was smirking at him as Malfoy did so often. Then it turned away from him and hissed to the girl that Harry had seen him with on the train, the great hall and in the halls.

"_Vvaia uyio neeara sssnugein" _

Harry narrowed his eye and the giant cobra turned back into Malfoy again at the snap of the girl _Ava_'s figures. This girl was dangerous Harry could feel it but didn't know why. And she was eerily familiar and Harry just couldn't figure out why. And he couldn't go to Dumbledor like he did for most things. Harry could just imagine what he would say.

"Professor I find the new student Ava Ravel familiar but I don't know how can you help me figure it out? Oh and by the way I think she's evil."

Yeah, like he was going to go to Dumbledor for this. Part of him was still a little angry with Dumbledor for the 5th year's last term. He couldn't confide in his head master as he used to and Harry was still morning the loss of Sirius.

The bell rang and the Slytherins headed to their double Charms class. Many of the Slytherins congratulated Ava on her fine work in transfiguration. When the got to Charms Ava went through the same process about the wand thing in Charms as she would do in all her classes until all her teachers knew that she could and always did wand less magic.

Charms, was dull and uneventful and then after lunch and another Charms Ava was ready to give up the subject. She could already do all the things this man had to teach her. There was really no point in taking it anyways.

But she decided against having another **talk** with Dumbledor. So when the bell ran they went up to the North Tower. They opened the trap door and climbed inside. Ava groan at the way it was decorated. It looked like some one had gone crazy with doilies and pink stuff and candles. Then she saw who was also in the class and saw 2/3 of the dream team sitting at a small table.

"God we're with the Gryffindors **again?**" Draco complained. "I swear we're seeing more and more of these pathetic losers every year!" Draco added not bothering to keep his voice down and the Slytherins laughed Ava smiled at him affectionately as she saw the Gryffindors clench their hands in fury trying with all their might not to explode. Some like Neville we avoiding eye contact with them trying to ignore the snide comments.

"Bloody prat." Weasley hissed through clenched teeth and Ava saw that the tips of his ears had turned pink. She laughed to herself when she saw this.

Draco smirked at him.

"What's that Weasley didn't catch that could you repeat?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry took Ron's arm and whispered to him "It's not worth it, it's not worth it." Over and over again.

"Weasley didn't you hear him or are our ears to red that you've got a hearing problem?" Ava asked.

Ron turned red and looked away. Ava pretend pouted. "Draco do you think I hurt his feelings?" She asked.

"I think he needs to go home to his mommy." Draco taunted.

Ava smiled. Uhhh this is so much fun!

"Shut up!" Ron said icily.

"I think he's cranky. Maybe we should get Granger to give him a nap." Draco said.

"Shut up!!!!!"

"Draco, surely he doesn't sleep in the castle?!" Ava said in mock alarm. "I don't think Weasels are allowed."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Ron was on his feet and over to them in a flash his eyes blaring with fury. Ron had vowed that one more insult from Malfoy this year and he was going to put the little brat in the infirmary. Ron had whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Ava.

Her eyes flashed the eerie golden yellow, and she snapped her fingers right before Ron cast his jinx. Which was indecently the slug curse that had rebounded and hit him instead in the 2nd year.

The curse hit a pink wall between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. It dissolved and the shield faded away. Ava stood and walked over to him calmly. Her eyes flashed again and Ron gasped.

"Don't waste what little power you have trying to curse us Weasel. Cuz' now that I'm around, your jinxes won't work." She smirked at his horrified face and turned and sat back down beside a smug Malfoy.

Ron tried another jinx and another but they all dissolved into the pink shield. "It isn't going to work. Just give it up already Weasley." Pansy laughed.

But Ron just kept trying. Ava started to get impatient.

"Fine, don't heed my warning but now you know that I'm not very patient and won't have multiple jinxes being cast at us. Sit back down Weasel or I'll make you." She hissed.

"Ron come on, sit down." Harry pleaded.

"No. There's got to be a weakness to this shield!" He said frustratedly throwing another jinx at the pink mist.

"There is no weakness to it AT ALL! Stop testing me." Ava said angrily.

"RON! Sit down!" Harry said getting anxious and clutched his wand in his pocket ready to spring up and defend his best friend.

Ron tried on last time and Ava had had enough.

She stood again and with an invisible hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. She stood in front of him and Harry jumped up and came between them. But he was pushed aside and could not move.

Ava's eyes were golden again and they did not fade as quickly as they had before. Ron got a good look at those angry fierce orbs. He was shaking all over and Harry could only watch and hope she wouldn't do too much damage to him.

Draco was smiling happily and the Slytherins were all watching in anticipation and the Gryffindors in horror.

"Look here Weasley. The next time I give you a warning, you had better think long and hard about whether or not you want to cast it aside as if it was something useless. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded hastily. She smiled sweetly.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Ron shook his head.

"Now be a good boy and go sit in your seat and when the professor comes listen intently. Divination is a very important subject when you actually have a good teacher." Ava said and set him down on the ground.

Harry relaxed and Ava loosened her hold on him and he was able to move again. Both immediately took their seats and Ava smiled at them.

She turned and went back to her seat.

"Almost pissed his pants didn't he Draco?"

Draco and the Slytherins burst out laughing. It was a while before they could get themselves under control again. Pansy and Millicent had tears in their eyes. Class began and by the time the day was over Ron and Harry had described the scene to Hermione several times over. It was true Ava had immense power and was going to have to be watched.

Ava slept soundly and did not even think of the events of tomorrow. All she thought about was how much fun her first day had been and how she was going to make it even better tomorrow.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. And if you don't like the fact that Gryffindors are being teased non stop then I don't think this is a good story for you cuz I don't really like Gryffindors. I don't know why I just don't and if your wondering why this story is rated R it will all show up in the chapters to come. Muhaha! Anyways so story really mean to Harry and his friends and Dumbledor or anyone that Slytherin doesn't like. Luv ya lots (not lez!) v

P.S.

The story I have also written is in my other pen name: Ways Down Whore. It's called Switched Over. Please check it out and tell me what you think!


End file.
